1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a monitoring method, a monitoring system, and a monitoring program for monitoring one monitor area, and a record medium recording the monitoring program and more particularly to a monitoring system, where, when an anomaly occurs in a monitor area, for simply blocking careless entry of the user of the monitoring system into the monitor area to prevent the user from being injured.
2. Description of Related Arts
Monitoring systems for monitoring one monitor area and detecting an anomaly of an occurrence of a fire in the monitor area, a suspicious person breaking into the monitor area, etc., are known. When detecting the anomaly, the monitoring system reports the anomaly to a monitoring server of the security company of the provider of the monitoring system. The monitoring server informs a firehouse, a police station, etc., of the anomaly. Accordingly, if the user does not exist in the monitor area, a guard of the security company, a fireman, a policeman, etc., can rush to the monitor area and deal speedily with the anomaly.
In such a monitoring system, however, if the user arrives at the monitor area before a guard, a fireman, a policeman, etc., rushes to the monitor area, there is concern that the user will enter the monitor area without being aware of the anomaly in the monitor area and will suffer some injury.
Particularly, if the monitor area is an area which is used daily such as the user's home, etc., the user may believe that the monitor area is safe, and there is a high probability that the user will carelessly enter the monitor area.
To solve this problem, a monitoring system for sending a notice to the outside of a monitor area or a terminal of the user (user terminal), thereby informing the user of an anomaly in the monitor area is known. However, even such a monitoring system involves a possibility that the user may fail to notice the message (information) sent to the outside of the monitor area or the user terminal.